


Ren in Heat

by ZakuCutt330



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based off of that scene from volume 3 but Ren is even more horny, Body Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Haru loves his brothers, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Major OOC, Master/Slave, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Ren can't sleep because he's horny, Ren is insatiable, Sexual Slavery, Somnophilia, This is seriously fucked up, Top Ren, bottom haru, excessive cum, mind-break, no one should really read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuCutt330/pseuds/ZakuCutt330
Summary: Ren can’t sleep and Haru is sleeping in his underwear, what else could a horny teenager do?
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ren in Heat

Ren couldn’t sleep. _Again_ , he thought to himself. After the school nurse told him to jerk off, he had spent the rest of the day researching how to get off. He had come across gay porn and specifically one video he couldn’t get out of his mind. It was called, “Blond Hunk Bottoms for Japanese Twink”. As the title suggests it featured a muscular blond man being topped by a black haired Japanese boy. The more he thought of the video, the more he realized that the man looked superficially like Haru and how much he desired to fuck his own blond hunk. 

Palming his hardening length in his pants he admired the unconscious form beside him.The nearly naked form of his adopted brother sleeping right next to him. Ever since the summer started, Haru began to sleep in just his underwear. At first, Ren could deal with it, but the feel of the man’s bare skin against him left the teen aroused beyond belief. 

Haru was classically handsome, with a symmetric face and blonde hair that made everyone swoon, but right now his chiseled musculature was on display. His broad chest and abs looked like they belonged to a statue of a greek god or a porn star. Ren wanted to touch his body and feel it against himself. He imagined touching the 24 year-old tracing the lines of his body and fondling his crotch and ass, trying to stay silent as possible to keep him from waking up. 

Ren felt up his clothed length, softly moaning, as he felt the bed shift, looking back at his brother in case he woke up. Haru began shifting in his sleep. He was now sleeping on his side facing away from Ren. The position exposed his muscular back and roundness of his butt. The way his ass looked like it barely fit in the underwear, made Ren drool onto his pants. Seeing such an erotic sight, Ren could no longer control himself. He positioned himself behind his big brother, spooning the taller man as best he could with his clothed dick in between the globes of Haru’s underwear covered ass.

While not the best sensation, rutting against the older male was far better than using just his hand. The friction of the clothes lowering the older’s waistband. His lust taking over again, Ren carefully lowered Haru’s pants fully exposing the ass to the younger. Ren likewise exposed his own erection, slipping it between Haru’s muscular ass cheeks and drooling on himself to help lube his prick. Thrusting back and forth, feeling the heat of the two globes, Ren was lost in pleasure, precum leaking from his tip lubricating his older brother’s smooth crack even more. 

Ren was close, he just needed that final push and he’d have his release. Pushing his older brother’s globes together, the friction became too much as he climaxed, moaning out the man’s name as be squirted onto his hole, “Haru!”

“Ren?” the sleepy man said, waking up to his small lover calling his name. He felt something between his cheeks begin to spill something wet near his hole. The feel of cum on his ass woke him up. Turning around and sitting up, he saw Ren with his pants down and his cock hard and dripping ejaculate, realizing that his adopted brother just hotdogged him. The teenager’s face showing his desperate horniness.

“I’m sorry, Haru. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t know how to...” The boy tried to say, his normally expressionless face filled with remorse and frustration. His cock on the other hand was still hard and throbbing, even if he did just cum.

“No Ren, I’m sorry. I never taught you properly,” Haru got up from the bed, retrieving a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He sat down behind Ren, pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his hands and rubbing them together to warm them up. Haru genty gripped onto the smaller male’s leaking rod. Slowly stroking it with one hand and using the other to fondle his little brother’s balls. Ren’s penis was surprising long for his size, at 8.5 inches, his hands gripped onto it tighter, milking the precum out of him.

“Haru, it feels so good!” Ren moaned, gripping onto Haru’s legs and thrusting into the tight grip of his hand. Haru used his thumb to play with Ren’s slit, rubbing every drop of precum into the purple head of the cock. The teen’s moaning was loud, no longer concerned with waking anyone up, he was lost in the pleasure of Haru’s hand.

“Don’t hold back,” Haru whispered into the teen’s ear, increasing the speed of his strokes to match with Ren’s thrusts. The thrusts became even more erratic and Haru could feel the penis begin to twitch. “Ready to come Ren?” Not giving the boy a chance to answer he pressed his mouth to Ren’s. Ren moaned into the kiss as he came on Haru’s hand and the bedsheets below. Haru released the boy as he tried to catch his breath. “How was that, Ren?”

“Haru,” the boy whined, “I need more.” the teen turned around showing off his still hard cock to his adopted brother. “I want to touch you.” Ren was insatiable, he already came twice and he needed to release again. The boy looked in pain and even more desperate than before. The older sibling couldn’t say no to his face. Haru knew he shouldn’t lay his hands on the teen more than he already has, but that doesn’t mean that Ren couldn’t lay his hands on him. He might regret this but he was willing to help relieve Ren, no matter what.

“Ren, you can play with my body anyway you want until you’re satisfied.” Haru, said preparing himself. Sitting up and then removing his underwear revealing the full grown man’s 8 soft inch penis, and stroking it to it’s full 12 inches. Ren, seeing his now fully naked brother, immediately pushed the larger man onto his back, staring at the handsome man that he could now play with as much as he wanted. He stayed still, lost in his fantasies. There were so many things he could do to him right now, he wanted to do everything. “Are you going to do anything?” Immediately annoyed by the question, he grabbed Haru’s discarded underwear and balled it up.

“I’m going to shut you up,” pushing the underwear into Haru’s mouth. Haru could taste the cum that had been on his ass as he was gagged by his own underwear. He hadn’t been expecting Ren to be this aggressive when he offered his own body, but this new forceful attitude was turning him on. Ren quickly removed his clothes and used the long sleeves of his pajamas to bind the man’s arms together behind his back. He loved seeing Haru like this, naked and bound with his giant erection twitching in anticipation. Ren wanted to play with his new toy. 

He began by teasing the man’s nipples. They were big round circles on his muscular and broad chest. Ren licked his right nipple. He felt the nub with his tongue teasing it gently with his teeth till it stiffened and began again on the left, pinching the previous one as he went. He could feel the rumble of his lover’s chest as Haru tried to moan around the gag. He could feel Haru’s penis between them twitch, not wanting this to be over he stopped the teasing and moved on with his exploration. He licked in between the grooves of his chiseled torso, tasting the sweat that had fallen into the natural gutters of his body. Looking away from his work he saw how the wetness of his body accentuated his muscles. He needed to have more of him. Ren straddled Haru’s waist, placing his dick in the groove between his brother’s big pecs. Pouring lube onto his hands, the teen massaged the big muscles spreading it everywhere. Ren began to slide between his pectorals in the same he did with his ass. Pushing the muscles together, and fucking the chest with the added friction, Ren was in heaven. “Haru, your tits are so good, they feel so tight around my dick,” Ren moaned out as he orgasmed for the third time that night, splattering cum on his chest. “I want to fuck something tighter,” he said getting inbetween Haru’s legs.

Spreading his lover’s legs, Ren began trailing kisses on his skin and movingly lower. Suckling lightly on the head of Haru’s giant cock, he licked the entire length from top to bottom, suckling on the adult’s heavy sack. Finally he reached his goal, lifting his brother’s legs up and folding them against his chest, Ren saw the mess he made earlier, still wet. He spread the cum across the older’s hole, tracing the ring before plunging his finger into the entrance. Ren saw Haru close his eyes at the action, knowing he needed to tease him even more. Pressing in and out more fingers, Ren explored his brother’s interior trying to find anything in the velvety tightness to stimulate him further. Reaching three fingers into the bound man, he came across a spot that made Haru try to moan and the dick in front of him twitch. Ren needed to fuck now. Removing the fingers and guiding his cock to his brother’s hole, he poured more lube on it before pressing his head into the finger-fucked ring.

He had never used his own asshole in sex and now Haru could feel himself be opened up by every inch of cock that his little brother was inserting. When Ren bottomed out, he left no time for Haru to get used to the dick as he began thrusting and thrusting hard. Each thrust aimed directly at the spot Ren found earlier. 

“You’re so tight, it’s like you were made for this,” Ren grunted, thrusting harder. Haru moaned in pleasure around the gag in his mouth, he started to love the feeling of being fucked. “You’re just a toy for your little brother’s use.” Each assault to his prostate brought him to a higher level of arousal as he arched his back trying to get more of the cock into his hole. “Haru, beg for it!” Ren shouted, removing the gag out of his mouth.

“Fuck me harder,” he moaned out, obeying his little brother. “Use me like a fuck hole. Fuck my brains out, Ren!” Constricting his ass, he could feel the throbbing of the big dick inside of himself, he knew they were both close. “Let it all out inside of me!” Haru was lost in pleasure as he felt Ren’s penis expand inside of him as the teen shot ropes of cum into his ass. Each shot stimulating his prostate, pushing him over the edge as he came all over his chest, his semen mixing with Ren’s. Haru having the most intense orgasm in his life, was lost in a daze, not noticing that Ren had pulled his still hard cock out of his ass, flipped him over on his cum covered stomach, and reoriented the bound man so his head was hanging off the bed with the cum and lube coated cock right in front of him.

“Clean it off,” Ren demanded as he roughly held the man’s head, pressing the dirty dick to his lips. Prying them open, he pressed his tip against the roof of his mouth. He could feel Haru’s tongue licking his cock, he wanted to tease him more. “Haru, you’re getting hard again, do you really like the taste of your ass that much? Maybe you’re just that much of a slut, getting off on the taste of his little brother.” He thrust into his older brother’s mouth, forcing the man to deep throat his penis. Haru moaned around the cock, pleasuring it with the vibrations of his throat, as his nose was pressed against the teen’s pubes. He was forced to inhale Ren’s musk as the boy fucked his throat open. Feeling himself close, Ren pulled out and stroked himself to completion, painting the man’s face with streaks of cum. Seeing the older man panting for breath while covered in his jizz made him even more aroused.

Ren still needed more. The boy moved behind Haru, and lifted the man’s ass off the bed for easy access. He poured lube on his hands and rubbed his globes. Feeling the firmness and watching it shine with sweat and lube. After admiring the ass in front of him, he spread the cheeks apart and admired his previous work on the hole. Haru’s exit turned entrance was leaking cum and was twitching, almost winking at him to plunge inside. Ren was mesmerized at its gape and the way the ring was now puffy. He took two fingers and pressed it inside dragging the fingers along the walls of the tunnel scooping as much cum he could. He paid close attention to his sweet spot, causing the man to moan. He played with the spot stroking it and pressing on the gland. A puddle of precum leaked from Haru’s penis onto the bed as his prostate was milked.

“Ren please stop,” Haru croaked out, his voice hoarse from the throat fuck. His ass was throbbing and needed rest. The man tried to buck the boy off of him but his movement was limited to thrusting back and forth, causing the fingers inside of him to slide even deeper. The man moaned harder at the invasion.

“No, you said I can play with you until I’m satisfied.” Ren extracted his fingers from the hole and slathered the cum on his length. “You’re my new sex toy now,” lining up his penis with the target, “and I’m going to fuck this hole till it can’t think of anything else.” He drove the length into the tight hole of the toy. He felt the walls of it grip his length as he furiously fucked it. Ren could almost hear its moans and protests, but this wasn’t Haru anymore, this was a sex toy made to be fucked. 

By morning, Ren had fucked his toy several more times. Each time breaking the toy’s will further until it could no longer think of anything but providing pleasure to its owner. Every square inch of its skin was splattered with jizz, from its handsome face, rippling torso, even its hands and feet, and of course its muscled ass was covered inside and out with Ren’s semen. Eyes glazed over as it was continuously fucked, no sense of sentience present, the toy’s mind was thoroughly broken. 

“This hole isn’t as tight anymore,” Ren noticed as he began poking at the gaping asshole again. “Maybe I should invite Aki and Shima to help tighten it.” The toy only moaned in response, as a penis was inserted inside of it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let sleeping dogs lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626618) by [ZakuCutt330](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuCutt330/pseuds/ZakuCutt330)




End file.
